


The Collar of England

by Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: British Empire!England not Nice!England, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mention of Past Abuse, Slavery, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England offers to help Spain through bad economic times again by letting him stay with him for a while.</p><p>(Kind of a mid-point in a longer arc I have between them, but the earlier pieces aren't coming easily so I felt this part out first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collar of England

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to write more about this, but yeah. Have a teaser. Feel free to harass me to write the rest and make requests if you like.  
> (And no, that probably didn't kill England permanently. He's a stubborn bastard.)

Antonio was sitting outside a meeting, wearing a earphones and restarting a song on his iPod over and over as he tried to calm down. He was sick of going over his economy, again and again, as the rest of the Eurozone tried to figure out how to fix him. 

Each suggestion was the same. He didn't want to hear another one. They weren't going to work, or at least he couldn't believe they'd work and he really wished he could believe that they could.

He was still staring at the screen on his iPod when someone came up and pulled his earbud out. 

“I thought you had a meeting right now, Anthony.”

Antonio hit pause on his iPod and glanced to his left. His mouth twitched but he turned the expression into a small smile at England instead.

“What are you doing here, Arthur? Are you really still considering joining us?”

England scoffed and laughed. “Maybe once you've sorted out the problems with it. Who would want to join now?”

“We're trying to make it work.” Antonio closed his eyes and tilted his head and was rewarded with a warmer smile from England, and a touch on his arm. “So what are you doing here?”

“There was a meeting I'd had arranged with the Commonwealth, or the former members anyways. Just catching up on things.”

“Those who still talk to you?” Antonio said, and regretted it.

England slapped him across the face and shook his hand out while making a face. “That was unnecessary. What did you say that for? I get along with them fine.”

Antonio touched his tongue to his cheek and exhaled slowly. “Do you? Was Canada there?”

“Are you jealous?” England asked. “I can try to include you if you like, but usually it's people who I had a hand in shaping their government. I didn't really do much for yours in the past century. Even if I had, I'm sure your fascism would've cleared it out.”

“You're right, of course.” Antonio smiled at him again. “I'm not jealous, I was just curious that's all. You tend to leave people with... certain opinions of you.”

England snorted and cupped his chin before dropping his hand to circle his throat. Antonio froze. “I forgot how much I missed you,” he said absently. “You were so much nicer living with me. Much better behaved. You learned quickly, and you were happy. You know I'd take you back if you wanted. It would probably be a relief, considering how your economy is doing right now.”

Antonio forced himself to breathe and had to swallow before he could speak, his voice still light. “And if I wanted to leave?”

“I'd let you go, of course. Do you think I want you as a slave again?”

“You'd put me in a collar if I went home with you.” Antonio said flatly. “One you'd leave locked. Would you take it off?”

“Do you really think you're happier without one?”

Antonio smiled and laughed softly. “You're right, of course. I do forget how to behave myself when I'm not with you.” He pushed his hand behind his back and drew his gun. Arthur smiled and kissed him, and Antonio wrapped his left arm around his back and kissed him back until he got his gun out, brought it up and pushed him back far enough to put the gun under his jaw and shot him. 

Antonio stepped back and shivered, then gave in and hugged himself as the other Eurozone Nations came out the door. There was a series of shocked noises and then François softly called his name.

He fumbled putting the gun away and finally let Ludwig take it so he could wrap his arms around François and cry into his chest.


End file.
